


Old Friends

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: Donna wanders into the wrong TARDIS





	Old Friends

'Oi Spaceman, why've you moved the TARDIS?' Donna shouted, struggling with her bags as she put her key in the lock.

'You could give us a hand and move your scrawny-' Donna's mouth feel open. The TARDIS was completely different- a giant crystal stood at the centre of the console room, the room seemed to stretch out forever and though it was darker than she was used to, the room was basked in a golden glow. 

And there was a woman stood at the console staring at her.

'How?' The woman looked like she was going to burst into tears. 

'Donna?'

'Who the hell are you and what have you done with the Doctor? And what did you do to the TARDIS?' Donna shouted, backing away from the woman.

'God, I really was an idiot back then, I should've explained it to you earlier- I am the Doctor, Donna.'

'Listen lady, I wasn't born yesterday!'

'No Donna, I really am! Time Lords, instead of dying we change bodies. And this is my new one!' The Doctor grinned, waving her arm down herself with a flourish. 'Have to say, this is one of my favourites. No one ever told me being a woman could be so much fun!' 

Donna looked back at the woman fearfully.

'Are you saying my Doctor's dead? I only went for coffee ten minutes ago.' Donna looked on the verge of tears, but stepped back further when the Doctor moved to comfort her. Instead, the woman began fiddling with the TARDIS, flicking buttons and turning dials. 

'No, he's not. I've been a bit thick. Well, the TARDIS has' The TARDIS delivered a tiny electric shock to the Doctor  _Oi!_ 'Alright, sorry! She's parked on the same street and time period as your Doctor- he's at the other end of the street. For me, that was well over a thousand years ago now' 

Donna placed her hand on the TARDIS wall.  _She's telling the truth. I've missed you._

 _'_ Oh my God, it really is you!' Donna cried, running up to the Doctor. 'God your fashion sense really is terrible!' Donna laughed as she wiped away her tears, hugging the Doctor tightly. 

'Thank you very much! And you still look gorgeous as ever'

'Ooo, can I keep you instead? I never get compliments like that from my Doctor! And I love the new accent'

'Ta very much! And he always thinks it, he's just too embarrassed to say' The Doctor guided Donna to some seats that had appeared out of nowhere.

'Over a thousand years though? Obviously I'm not about anymore for you' The Doctor hung her head as Donna held her hand. 'Doctor, I wouldn't want to live to 1000. Imagine the wrinkles! Have you got someone though?' Donna smiled kindly at her, and the Doctor felt a rush of emotion as she remember that big, kind heart.

'Yep. Yas, Ryan and Graham. You'd like them- they're brilliant! So when about are you with the Doctor- where've you just been?' 

'A planet called Midnight, all went wrong as usual. The Doctor needed looking after so I got him some bits and pieces so we can spend a few days in the TARDIS' Donna didn't question the sad look on the Doctor's face, thinking she was just remembering Midnight.

'I remember. I'd have been lost without you then. The best friend a time lord could ever hope to have-the most amazing woman in all of time and space!' The Doctor smiled at Donna again holding her hand. 

'Don't be daft- that's you now! I'm just a temp from Chiswick'

'No, you're not Donna. 1000 years and I've never met anyone else like you, as special as you.' Donna smiled but shook her head. The Doctor knew that she would  believe it soon enough. She was about to speak when Donna's phone went off.

'Sorry, it's the Doc- well, you. Wondering where I am. I'd best be off.' Donna stood up and stared at the Doctor. 

'I still can't believe it's you. My Doctor, a woman! Still just as amazing! And you look great too!'she shouted to the TARDIS, who hummed in thanks. 

'If I ever forget to say it to him, thank you so much Doctor. I can never tell you how much you have changed my life for the better - I never thought that my life could be so brilliant and it's all because of you, Doctor' 

'And I want to say the exact same thing to you, Donna. You made me so much better, Donna Noble. You'll always be in my hearts' the Doctor scooped Donna into another hug to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. Pulling away, Donna gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Blimey! You never did that when I was a bloke- dangerously close to the no mating rule!' Donna laughed as the Doctor led her to the door.

'Well, if you'd have been my Doctor, I might not have made that rule!' Donna waggled her eyebrows as the Doctor's mouth gaped. 

'Goodbye Doctor' she said as she walked out of the TARDIS, waving, blowing kisses the her and the TARDIS.

Wiping away her tears, the Doctor walked back up to the console. 

'Thank you for that' The Doctor whispered to the TARDIS, pressing her hand to the crystal at the centre of the TARDIS. 

_You're welcome._


End file.
